This invention is directed to a digital display for an electronic timepiece having a plurality of visual indication display segments peripherally disposed around numerical display digit for indicating a predetermined time zone corresponding to the time displayed by the numerical display digits, and in particular to a bezel surrounding the visual indication display segments and having additional indicia thereon for indicating a specific time zone corresponding to the time displayed by the numerical display digits when the time displayed by the numerical display digits is daylight savings time.
Heretofore, watches capable of providing an indication of the time for each of the twenty-four global time zones were, for the most part, mechanical or electro-mechanical hand display wristwatches. Such wristwatches were characterized by a bezel having a circular scale representative of each of the global time zones, with a location within each time zone being designated on the circular scale, in order to permit the wearer of the wristwatch to readily identify the particular time for that time zone. The bezel, including the circular scale indicating the respective time zones by the localities therein, is manually rotated with respect to the hand display and provides a less than completely satisfactory global timepiece. Moreover, it has been found that such rotatable scales are not particularly suited for use with digital displays since there are no hand display positions for orienting the rotatable scale.
However, a global digital display electronic timepiece has been developed wherein numerical digits are utilized to display time and a plurality of visual indication display segments, in the shape of an arrow and representative of each time zone, are utilized to visually indicate the particular time zone to which the numerical digits are indexed. Such a global timepiece is described in detail in U.S. patent application No. 768,461, filed on Feb. 14, 1977, and assigned to Kabushiki Kaisha Suwa Seikosha, the assignee herein, which application is incorporated by reference herein. It is noted however that since the bezel ring is not rotatable, with respect to the specific time zones indicated by the visual indication display segments, when summer occurs in a particular time zone, the wearer is unable to adjust the bezel to compensate for daylight savings time, which represents an hour difference. Accordingly, a digital display electronic timepiece having numerical display digits for selectively indicating a predetermined time zone, corresponding to the time digitally displayed and that permits daylight savings time to be read, is desired.